A Sith Carol
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A crossover between Star Wars and a Christmas Carol with Vader as Scrooge!
1. Yuletide

A Sith Carol

Discalaimer: I didn't invent Star Wars or any Dickens tale. I just thought it might be fun to put them together!

Well this is a crossover between Star Wars and a Christmas Carol with Darth Vader taken the place of Scrooge. Well, for anyone that has read both and I suppose it is possible, one can see similarities between the two, both apparently evil but both with a bit of good in them just waiting to get out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please Read and Review if you have a moment, preferebly during the holiday season.

A Sith Carol

The place was Coruscant. The time was Yuletide. Well, Yuletide as a seasonal celebration throughout the Galaxy on 25th December according to the old calander. It was cold and snowing. This particular part of Coruscant for reasons did have a seasonal climate and did get cold in Winter. This was in a city called London and due to policies and an odd coincidence had the same look as another city called London in England in Victorian times.

A few children were playing in the snow. 'Hey, lets put a really big nose on that snowman!' cried one, laughing. He did and the snowman had a few more clothes upon him and some twigs that made him look quite realistic. The child, Fred Cratchit, laughed and ran, sliding and skating in the snow in obvious enjoyment. He was a small boy, under 10 and he was excited as was the others and everyone else by the prospect of it been Yuletide tomorrow. He then threw a snowball at his Dad that was passing. His father, Bob Cratchit laughed and threw snowballs back at his son.

Fred ran around and danced in delight. In fact, he nearly slipped over and had to balance himself rapidly. His mother dashed out to him. 'Oh, Fred, you haven't tied up your scarf right, let me do that!' and tied his brightly coloured scarf right around his neck. She also offered him a little snack, a hot chiplet on a stick which he ate gratefully. His mother gave him a great big kiss on the cheek.

'Oh, mum!' complained Fred and ran off.

Fred ran on and rode a toboggan along the ice smiling as he did so. Then he skated along the pond jumping along. He cuddled a dog that he knew who was covered in snow and barked joyfully. Fred asked one of his friends, 'Hey, wouldn't it be great to see Tiny Tim today, I am so fond of him he is such a friend of mine!' as he whirled around in the cold air.

'Have patience Fred, you will be seen him tomorrow at Yuletide feast!' cried his companion dancing along with him. Before them, they saw a band playing Yuletide music and they approached it and both generously put down a few pennies at the band whose lead violinist nodded a thanks to them and changed the music they were playing in reply.

All around them and throughout the City, Yuletide was in full anticipation. Horse drawn carriages galloped along the cobbled streets, pigeons covered in snow flew between the stone houses, people walked along the pavements, men in their suits and bowler hats, women in their flowing and colourful dresses. People shouted, on shop windows various items were for sale.

'Oh, I haven't a care in the Galaxy!' cried Fred.

'Well, steady on, the Galaxy is a bit dark out there in some parts you know!' said his older brother.

'Is it? No one ever told me that!' said Fred a little puzzled for a moment.

At this very time a ship was travelling through the stars of space. Nothing too unusual about that, but this one contained Han, Luke, Leia, the Wookie, Chewbacca, The Droids, Threepio and R2D2 and Lando Calrissian. Nobody was moving much, in fact most were resting. 'Beer anyone?' said Lando, putting his black hand to a bag of tinned alchohol. There was no reply.

Just as Han was saying, 'There is nothing now that can go wrong!' a laserbolt hit the ship called the Millenium Falcon. 'Imperials, right behind us!' he cried and the Falcon had to make a quick increase in speed to escape from the firing. In fact, if it wasn't for R2's talent in keeping the stabilizers to a reasonable balance, the ship would have been destroyed in the attack.

Lando pulled the light-speed operator. 'Here we go!' said he and the Falcon sped onto lightspeed and escaped the approaching Imperial Destroyers just in time. As Lando pointed out. 'Well, that was a close call. Looks like your old girl needs some work on her when we reach our secret location then Han!' he sighed as this wasn't for the first time.

Fred was enjoying his snowball game 'Hey, theres someone else here!' cried he as a figure emerged from one of the alleyways. He threw a snowball at hit, hitting the figure in the head. A metal head. A dark metal head. A dark large metal-armoured figure with a black mask and one that breathed heavily as he walked. This was Darth Vader.

Fred had never met Vader before but was nervous as a clearly angry Sith lord beckoned before him. Vader looked at him long before speaking. 'Can I ask the meaning of this frivolity and why aren't you labouring for the glory of the Imperial Empire?' Vader finally asked at the terrified young boy whose companions had all fled at the revelation of Vader.

'Well, I'm playing a game!'

'A game!' thundered Vader. 'Why so?'

Fred gulped nervously, 'Because... it's Yuletide!'

'YULETIDE! BAH HUMBUG!' Vader dangerously growled. 'If there is one thing you should know annoys me, it is Yuletide. If it wasn't for the fact that we have been busy recently my Master and I would have abolished this ancient holiday!' and for the fact that it was pretty popular amongst his subjects and they couldn't really afford to offend too many of his core support, but Vader didn't admit to this.

He simply picked up the unfortunate Fred, threw the boy to the ground in the snow and walked along as Fred gratefully scarpered. Vader thought, 'Yuletide, honestly that old festival!' the beginning of it wasn't known, but people throughout the empire liked to use it as a holiday. Vader didn't approve of this. He made his way to an office he often used when not campaigning.

Vader walked through the door of his old-looking office. For the 2nd most important person in the galaxy, his office was really poky and of an ancient design. Well, this was one of the consequences of having to spend much of your money on the military and to neglect other matters, even one's own office. Still, it was good to be thrifty, the Empire wasn't rich! Thought Vader even so he banged his head on one of the overlying doors which hurt even for a Sith lord.

He looked at his assistants Bob Cratchit's office. It was extremely small, cold in the snow, Cratchit was wearing coat and scarf indoors with one tiny fire which Vader considered a frivoloty. Despite this Cratchit was smiling at Vader. 'A merry Yuletide, Mr. Vader!' he smiled at him. Vader gave him one of his looks through his mask in reply.

'Just carry on working unless you want to be transferred to a labour camp!' snarled Vader. He sat at his desk and looked outside at the signs of Yuletide on the streets. Vader was easily annoyed and everyone's distraction by Yuletide was one of the things that was winding him up considerably at the moment. Someone, he thought, would soon get the pleasure of a Sith neck throat squeeze, thought he.

Vader decided to change out of his armour. He could sometimes do this. Underneath a black suit when taken of was a figure of an old man. A very old, grumpy man who seldom smiled apart sometimes when he received money or work. He snarled and said again, 'Yuletide, bah humbug!' took out an old quill and started working. He did have computers, but with the recent hacking activity a lot of his work was back to old-style pen and paper.

Out in the Galaxy, the Rebellion had been defeated. At the cost of millions of lives. And a considerable degree of expense of resources. Some of it's leaders were in hiding, but they would surely be caught soon. But one consequence of the struggle was that the Empire had to spend most of it's resources on the military. And it's own ruling class. Therefore much of the Galaxy had technically gone backwoods. In Coruscant, due to the scarcity of fuel which was taken up by the military and other material, people had gone back to using old animal-drawn travel and fires for heat and other matters and for this reason, much of Coruscant had an eerily look of Victorian England.

Those of the upwardly mobile middle-class in the Galaxy that is. Much of the Galaxy lived in slavery or on one of the Imperial labour worlds. A fortunate few that had influence in the Empire did live in the luxury that this entailed, but they didn't live in this part of the Galaxy. Vader could have been one of these, but to be fair to him, he genuinlly didn't want to waste resources as he saw how stretched the Empire was out there in the Galaxy.

There was a knock on his door. 'Come!' said he briefly.

Two portly and cheerful gentlemen entered, brushing snow of their jackets onto Vader's office floor. Vader glared at them both. They looked suspiciously cheerful to him. And he wasn't surprised to find the reason why. 'Why, Mr. Vader, firstly let me wish you a merry Yuletide!' Vader didn't even look back at him. 'And while we are here, I am wondering if you would like to make a small donation!'

'WHAT! Why should I do that?' Vader thundered at the unfortunate fellow.

'Well at this time of year, it is traditional that those with influence and money spend a little thought and consideration on those lest fortunate than themselves.' Vader was looking like he didn't think much of those lest forunate than himself. With a heroic or stupid lack of self-regard, the man continued, 'So I was wondering if you'd like to make a donation!' and waved a tin beneath Vader's nose.

With a use of the Force, a mystic, semi-magical power that only Vader possessed as far as anyone knew as by this time all of the Jedi knights had been slaughtered he waved his hand and the men flew out of the door of the office onto their backsides. 'Do not ever mention yultide to me! I am sick and tired of everyone's obsession with this old festival. Get out of my office and never return!' Vader waved his stick at them as the two fled.

Vader decided it was time to change back into his Sith Lord gear. It was getting late and despite Imperial victories he was in a bad mood. Well, at it happened Sith philosophy encourage bad moods and rage as ways of harnessing the dark side of the force so this was common place. He heard another knock on his door, it was his assistant, Bob Cratchit who was just leaving.

'Ah, my lord, I hope you are not expecting me in tomorrow!'

'Why should I not expect you in tomorrow,'

'Well, because its ahhhhhh!'

Vader has a suspicion of what Bob was about to say, he used the force to trap Bob's windpipe, stopping Bob breathing. As Bob gasped and clutched his neck Vader thundered, 'I would advise you not to mention the word Yuletide which I believe is about to enter your lips unless you want this to be the last words you ever speak! Well!'

'But, Sir, it's Yuletide and I need the day off!'

Vader couldn't believe this, 'I am too soft on you people. Very well. But come in early tomorrow to make up!'

Bob breathed a hasty thanks and departed. Vader returned to his home which he kept in a similar manner to his office. Barren and bleak. Vader didn't spend any money on himself, he didn't have much use for luxuries. The night drew in. Vader did have a little room in his home were he did have some advanced technology. He had a message from the Emperor of the Galaxy.

On a video screen Vader saw the figure of a hideous, hooded man with a skull-like face and a black robe. His Master. The Emperor said, 'Greetings my friend. Scouts have reported a Rebel base on the world of Pickwick. We need to gather forces for an assault. Come to my chamber in the next day or so when it is convenient for you. All the best!' This looked like the final victory, thought Vader.

As he retired for the night, Vader thought he could hear a noise. Yes, there it was again distinctly. Vader used his infa-red vision to see into the black night of his home. A figure emerged. A ghostly figure. That of his old Jedi tutor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. A tutor he has slain, actually, this was Obi-Wan's ghost. Vader raised a metal fist to wave the figure away.

'Not a chance!' said Obi-wan. 'I am using force techniques you haven't dreamt about! But I won't be here long. I am making a final effort to save you. And possibly the Galaxy for that matter. I am not a vision or a dream as you might be thinking. I am here to tell you that you will receive two visitors from the spirit world tonight. Maybe they can raise the goodness in your misbegotten soul! Ahhhhh!' Obi-Wan's spirit moved towards Vader, surrounding him and covering the Sith lord in ghostly dust. Vader cowered in terror. Then he looked back. It was a simple night again, the ghost had departed.


	2. The Spirits of Yuletide

A Sith Carol

A Sith Carol: The Spirit of Yuletide past and present.

Vader dozed in his chamber. He actually had an old-fashioned bed for this. In sleeping he had changed his Dark lord uniform back to that of an old man. Then he heard a noise again in the night. It was nearly 12 midnight. 'Hello,' he stood up as the dusts of night crept through the wooden door. A figure appeared in front of him. Vader was startled.

It was that of a young dark-haired man, little more than a boy. But the figure was transparent and floating in the air. It took Vader's hand. 'I am the ghost of Yuletide past. I am Anakin Skywalker, your younger self. Come and I will show you matters your soul has long forgotten. I will give you a gift in the darkness of the night!'

'Speaking of gifts, perhaps some could give you acting lessons!' thought Vader a little cruelly, but then this ghosts performance was a little wooden. A CGI could have probably have done a better job of playing him than he did to tell the truth. Still enough of that. Vader did think he would come with the ghost for a strange reason he couldn't think of and took the spirits hand.

Vader travelled upwards to Coruscant's atmosphere. He could see the snow-covered landscape before him. His stomach lurched as the spirit send him back, back, back in time. He was sent down to the ground again, to a training school. His old Jedi academy. There he was he could see his younger self sitting down at a school desk. Ahhhhhh, he looked so cute even though he thought this himself. What? Cute? He was a Sith lord he wasn't supposed to be thinking of matters cute! he chided himself.

But then Vader laughed as the teacher stood up and began the lesson for the class. It was a golden protocol Droid the name of C3PO. He began in his prissy voice, 'Good morning class and might I welcome Anakin, our new boy, lets give him a big youngling welcome, 'Welcome!' the droid called, waving his arms at the class who all chorus a welcome on cue!

'Oh, er, thanks!' cried Vader before realising he was invisible and couldn't be heard anyway! Then he smiled as he saw some of his old friends playing with each other. 'Oh, please, can I join your group!' Anakin, the young child version asked of his fellow boys, girls and aliens for that matter. The others laughed and ran, Anakin ran also. Anakin saw then the figure of Padme, the young princess from Tatooine.

'Not all of your friends came to good ends did they Vader?' Actually none of them did, they were all slaughtered either in the Clone wars or in the Imperial purge that followed, largely at Vader's insistence. Vader sighed at he saw his two good friends, George and Daniel playing pranks on Threepio. Oh, they were a couple of jokers, what fun they had! Vader remembered.

A shame they were both now dead. Anakin was looking at him a little accusingly. 'Well, that wasn't my fault. Oh perhaps it was a bit!' Vader admitted as he couldn't very well lie to himself. Then he saw Padmé Amidala with him on the first stage of their relationship. He was with her on a shopping trip and they decided to go for a meal. Anakin had gone for a relatively expensive restaurant.

'Annie, this must be terribly expensive for you!' she thought it was a long while since he had been called Annie!

'Oh, it's only money!' Anakin had replied. Vader laughed to himself and the spirit. Had that been him saying that? Actually it wasn't a completely Philatharonispts notion as he did get some good sex out of the gesture, Vader recalled. Not that he had had sex for some time. It was rather hard to do so when his Gentils had been fried to a frizzure some decades ago! OOhhhh! Thought Vader at the memory. But all of this looking at his earlier life had unnverved him a bit. Oh, the different hopes and aspirations he had had then. Where had they all gone? He had never thought that much about his early life in recent years, fast moving events had taken him over. Welll...

But of course, he steadied himself, this was precisely what the spirits wanted him to think. No way! At least not for now, Vader thought. Sorry, Obi-Wan, all very interesting but you are going to have to do better than this to persuade me! As the spirit took him back to his bedroom. Anakin vanished and all was quiet and night again for a little while.

Then Vader heard laughter and some wind. Not a nasty laughter, but cheerful laughter. 'Hello!' it was still only just past midnight. A large, tubby cheerful spirit with a red face and grey hair and beard, dressed in a red outfight appeared before him. 'You are spirit number two I take it? I don't suppose that I will be getting much sleep tonight!' muttered Vader.

The spirit laughed, a long and loud cheerful laugh. 'Greetings, I am the ghost of Yuletide present. Come, let me show you how others are enjoying their Christmas day, my lad!' and he took Vader's hand. It was pleasant for Vader to be spoken to be someone as an equal almost as apart from the Emperor who threatened him more times than not, most cowered in fear at his presence.

Just for the hell of it Vader did try to use the force to somehow touch the spirit, but he couldn't do it. Well, he wasn't in his Sith armour and it was surprising how much his armour enhanced his force abilities. The spirit of Yuletide present did seem aware of this and sighed, 'Now there's no need for that is there? You can't touch me, I'm a spirit. Besides, you might see and here things to your advantage!'

Again, Vader was taken up and as an invisible spirit, moved in time, though not by much, by less than 24 hours in the future indeed, but he did move in space to a planet many light-years away and of a far different nature than Coruscant. A quiet, ex-farming planet, well of the beaten track of any map and almost unregestered. But it was here that the last remenants of the Rebellion had their last hideout.

Vader was aware of this and the final assult from the Imperial fleet would be coming soon. But this was not the point at the moment. Vader was taken to a hastily erected home on the world, despite this it was more comforting and welcoming than his abode. There were lights and some minor presents but well-wraped under a colourful tree.

Vader sighed in joy at seeing almost a family present. His own son, Luke, his daughter Leia their friends Han a Wookie Vader knew from Imperial files as Chewbacca a small, round astrometich droid, RD-D2 and a tall, humoid golden droid, his former teacher in the Academy from so long ago. Seeing what was his family after seeing his former love jilted him. These were his enemies, his own family! Why hadn't he had a normal family life like most people?

That was the way of it. His children that had been hidden from him at their birth were now leaders in the battle against his Master's ideas. It made Vader ache to see a family scene like this! What was happening, it seemed to be a gift-getting stage, Luke had just unwrapped a present and had a pair of socks. 'Thanks Leia, just what I always wanted. I have been running out, actually! and smiled to much laughter, even Vader's.

The spirit of Yuletide present was looking at him. There was much warmth in what Vader was seeing. The room was bright with a tree present in it, though a modest one. Now it seemed a game was taken place. Luke had just guessed Han's person that Han was thinking off, General Dodonna one of the Rebellions best strategic minds.

Now what was Luke thinking of wondered his father. Luke seemed to walk bigger and unemotional.

'Would that be Chewie here?' laughed Han, Luke shook his head and Chewbacca yowled.

'A reptillic lizard?' suggested Leia.

'No. But you are warm!' smiled Luke.

Vader thought he might make a guess as well, but forgot he was invisible and unable to effect anything. Then R2-D2 made a beeping noise and Threepio burst out, 'Vader! Though that was R2s guess here, I must admit.'

'Youre right!' said Luke.

'Darth Vader, imagine thinking of that one! Our enemy!' said his daughter scornfully.

'No, no, you don't understand he does have some good in him. Maybe it will show one day!' suggested Luke.

Han laughed bitterly, 'I wouldn't wait up on that one, kiddo!' and Chewbacca growled.

'No, there is and you know I would quite like him to be here now it would be nice to see Dad!'

'He might very well be here soon if what we here is right about the Imperials finding us,' Leia informed.

Han sat down on a chair, sipped a little wine he possessed and answered, 'I suppose we'll just have to flee again. Though we do seem to do that more and more. And each time we do, more of us are destroyed or captured. One day soon we will run out of places to hide. And it would be nice to have some influence in some of the Galaxy!' Han's face had the worn look of a fugitive.

'If you're right about Vader having some good in him, he'd better show it soon!' sighed Leia. 'Though one thing I do often wonder. What does the dark side or Sith lords really want? They just seem to have the desire to destroy or dominate everything. But to what end? What would happen if they did really triumph? It's not at all clear what they would do!' Leia's face looked puzzled.

Vader couldn't help but open his mouth to reply, 'Well, you see my dear!' before realizing that firstly he was invisible so he couldn't answer anyway, but also he realized that actually he didn't know. In all of the struggles with the Rebellion, he had never thought too much about what the Sith would do with the Galaxy in the end. He would have to ask his Master about that!

'But enough of that. Come, let the future take care of itself for now. We have some plans to deal with it. Even if we die, we shouldn't love life too much. Let us make merry, come a happy Yuletide!' Luke said putting up his wine glass and suggesting a toast. Vader's heart was melting with the look of his children still continuing their desperate struggle come what may. There must be something he could do for them. All of the party there said, 'Happy Yuletide!' together.

The scene changed. 'So, that is your family. For such a father they seem to have plenty of good and cheer. It must run in your blood somewhere. So what happened to you? You should be big enough to get rid of the Emperor's influence on your soul, shouldn't you?' said the Spirit to him and Vader was thinking the same thing. Now he was seeing Coruscant again. A Yuletide meal. It was Fred Crachitt.

The young boy was playing in the snow wearing warm clothes and hat and scarf. He was with his friend. 'Yuletide, it is! We have such a huge Goose for dinner. This is going to be such fun. And dad is coming out with Tiny Tim soon!' He chortled and waved to an alien friend of his that was the same height but a bit furrierer. It waved back.

Fred was called by his father. Bob. Bob Cratchit was carrying a small, heavily disabled young boy on his shoulder. He was singing a Yuletide song. 'Merry Yuletide he said to Fred and picked him up. The three hugged.

'And a merry yuletide!' replied Tiny Tim, chuckling. Tiny Tim was in fact, Bob's son. But he seemed happy enough as he clutched his father's shoulder. The three travelled a few hundred metres to their home in the cold. The home was in itself a little small and rather cozy in a way like Vader's office. But there was a difference. In this home, every inch was welcoming and made for human comfort unlike Vader's place as he couldn't help but notice.

His mother hugged him and handed Tim over to Fred. 'You boys go out and play now, it's nearly dinnertime!' She turned over to Bob, 'I'd like to be able to say that he is getting bigger, but it's just the opposite I am worried about him in all the strife of the Galaxy, will he even last one more year? Still, let's not be too gloomy, it is Yuletide there are presents under the table and dinner is nearly ready.'

'I take your point my dear. I do try to protect our children at least while they are young from the evils of the Galaxy. I don't think they are even fully aware of it. But why should they be at that age. Though The Imperials have expressed an interest in our eldest for recruitment. I don't think that's a good idea!' Bob took a carrot from the table.

'Not if I can help it. I hate those Imperials and what they are doing to the Galaxy. Sometimes I think it would be a good idea if we just upstaked and joined the Rebellion. Or whatever's left of it. Although the consequences for us and our family would be devasting!' sighed his wife as they had seen what happened to those that had joined the Rebellion and the Empire had caught.

'Well, enough politics my dear, come, it's Yuletide!' Bob had given up really even trying to convert Vader from within. But it seemed pointless to him, anyway, to resist and he was a placid type of person anyway. And as he has said, it was time for the Yuletide feast.

Though feast it was, it was a little small to be called that for such a large family that Bob had. But it was tasty and enjoyable goose that they had. Vader was very impressed by the kindness that was shown here by people that had the least and the enjoyment they had. Many names were toasted in the meal but Vader was taken aback by something Bob had said.

'I think there is one more person I would like to toast to here!' he raised a glass.

'Go on!' said Fred.

'Well, one Darth Vader, my immediate boss!'

His wife spluttered. 'Vader! Isn't he our enemy? How can we toast him?'

'Come on, my dear it is Yuletide we should be forgiving. A toast I say, to Darth Vader!' His wife was reluctant, but they did raise their glass and said Vader's name. Vader was much moved by people showing faith to him. He had already decided to confirm it. The idea of Vader as supreme dictator in the Galaxy, or even no.2 to one no longer held appeal to him.

There was one more moment of joy for him. Towards the end of the feast, the little disabled lad, Tiny Tim, stood up as much as he could and everyone hushed as Tim said, 'A merry Yuletide to one and all!' to much applause and even tears to the once hard Sith Lord. Vader thought that some words to the spirit of Yuletide present would be appropriate.

'Fine, fine, fine! I'm convinced. Yes, all these poor people having such a fine time and me powerful but obviously lonely. I'll moderate the Impreial rule. Introduce some democracy in the Galaxy, free polical prisoners etc. The Emperor won't like it, but he'll have to stuff it. He can't rule without me, anyway. Was there anything else?'

'No, no, I think that's just about it, well done! Thought you'd be a tough nut to crack!' said the spirit, laughing.

'So, you do this often?' asked Vader as the family scene faded.

'A bit, a bit. Who've we got next,' the spirit took out a card from his pocket and read it. 'I have to go to some place called London in Victorian times. A someone called Ebenezer Scrooge who apparently, "has never wished anyone merry Christmas, bought a Christmas present or smiled even in twenty years despite been exceedingly rich," that sounds a toughy but then I thought you were!'

'Do you have a good success rate?' asked Vader.

'Sometimes. But I must admit it doesn't always work. Last year, I had to see a chap called Ronald Reagan. I had to convince him to use his powers to help the poor rather than the wealthy or failing that give up politics for a more worthwhile profession altogether. Don't think I succeeded really. I don't even think he even remembered me after one night. Farewell, then and merry Yuletide!'

'Merry Yuletide!' replied Vader as the spirit faded. Yes, he was serious about moderating his rule, even making it bearable. But one little nagging thought came to him, 'Was I been manipulated into this?' but he dismissed this. Now, some readers might think that as the powerful evil, Sith Lord in the Galaxy, Vader has come to this decision remarkably easily. Well, the thing was that Vader or even as Anakin was never totally certain as to be a Jedi or Sith. And every time he thought he was, he changed his mind or thought about it. But, no, not now, not this time he was sure.

Vader was back in his bedroom at night. When there was another sound. what was this? Another Ghost? But Obi-Wan specifically said two. What was going on? But there, besides in front of him was the figure of a ghastly apparition a skeleton face with a black hood and wizened hands. The figure pointed at him in a manner that made him gasp in fear.


	3. The future of Yuletide

A Sith Carol

Chapter 3 of my Star Wars and Dickens crossover. The final chapter. I should give a little warning that there is a little scary material here for those with very sensitive minds. All of the rest, carry on! I hope you enjoy reading it, Vader and Anakin Skywalker are the same person for any that do not know and please if you have a moment read and review, thanks, Ham

A Sith Carol, The future of Yuletide.

Although Vader soon recognized the apparition. It was not a ghost or spirit but someone scarier. His Master, Darth Sidious, also known as Palpatine, the Emperor of all the galaxy. Sidious chuckled at Vader and his pale face and blue eyes gleamed at him. He made a wave and any candle or light in the building was snuffed out. All that Vader could see was Sidious and shadows.

Perfect Sith material. Sidious laughed some more in his manner. The lord of evil in the Galaxy certainly had a sense of humour there was no doubting that. 'Well, well, well, what was that I was feeling through the force? Could it be my number 1 servant having doubts again? Perhaps I have to persuade you to keep to the side of power in the force!' This had happened before.

'No, no, this time I'm serious. Seeing my family and everything. I'm not turning back!' stuttered Vader.

'Get up! Go on and put your proper gear on, old man!' said Sidious a little hypocritically as he was considerably older than Vader. Vader put back his black armour and helmet. 'You are pathetic, you really are. After all of these years, are you still not convinced by the power of the Sith teachings? Or perhaps pain will teach you a better. If only the Galaxy was not equally pathetically short of force talent I would have replaced you years ago. Perhaps it is time!' Sidious snarled. Mind, the main reason why the Galaxy was short of force talent was that Sidious and Vader actively seeked out and destroyed anyone that showed any.

Again Vader was taken up. He was taken above the Galactic plane and could see the entire panorama of stars below. 'This is the Galaxy. It belongs to us. The Sith. The entire purpose of it and of our existence is to extend our power to the greatest ability possible. And with the force we can do this with an ability that none other for many a millenia can since the days of the great Sith power. You want to see what I want to do with the Galaxy? Come!'

Vader was shown one of the most populus and busy areas of the once trendy Eastern rim of the Galaxy. Once. He was shown Corellia. It was now a dead world. Some of it's cities were still intact, but there was no living soul there. There were corpses and skeletons littering the streets across the world. Vader with his force sense could feel the despair and spirits of the ghosts that had been created. Not that even they would exist for long.

Vader saw prison worlds were those few that were left alive in the Galaxy lived a life less than that of a stray dog. Slave cities that barely saw the daylight in cold worlds far from any warm sun. He could almost feel the misery of those that laboured their meagre lives away for the glory of him and his Master. He began to shudder. If Sidious was trying to persuade him Sidious was having the opposite effect. Vader know began to firmly realize what a monster he had been. He hang his head in shame. But no more. He would have no more part in this monstrosity even if this meant Vader's own death.

About the only decent thing Vader had recently done was to show mercy to his son on Bespin. Vader could have slain Luke. But for some reason he didn't. Vader was never sure why. He did justify this by some half-hearted offer of an Alliance and some jumbled reasons of his own, but he could easily have slain his own son. Vader was sure that Palpatine would have said that such things were natural to a Sith lord. Maybe in his own flesh and blood, Vader had seen pity.

Vader saw dead system after dead system. Whole world clusters in the Galaxy reduced to ash. The entire Galaxy almost reeked of death. He could hear Sidious cackling and gloating on this matter. 'Surely such power as we can unleash would put us amongst the Gods!' cried he Vader was taking down to a temple. This temple had a statue and him, he was sure beside it. He could see a whole crowd of people, humans, non-humans worshipping them, through the statue. Bowing down in total adulation.

'So they should!' said Sidious. 'These are the few left alive. Those only exist to worship me or so I can control them. But are they all?' Sidious looked around curiously. 'Oh, no one isn't! he pointed to a rubbery alien, that as far as Vader could see was worshipping Sidious. 'I could read his thoughts. He thought, what's so wrong with the Jedi anyway? Enough of that!' Sidious smiled and from nowhere a spear sped across and decapitated the unfortunate creature. 'But they should worship us. You see, I have by now altered been so much that any left alive are dependent on the Sith. Should we die, they die too. That is power!'

'Now I understand you have a certain problem with your reproductive organs. Which was true as had been mentioned before. 'I might be able to help with the power of the dark side. It might take the lives of half a world to do so, but maybe you can feel your own penis again one day!'

Vader knew that such things were possible in theory. Indeed he had seen cases were Sidious had if necessary bought people back from the dead. Palpatine had even hinted that his former love Padme that had died all those decades ago might be, but he didn't believe that now. Adamie had been dead too long, even for the most powerful of Sith sorcery. But the return from death was brief and then it existed only for Sidious to torture the souls!

Besides, curing impotence at the cost of half a world. Interesting dilemma. But besides, it was so long since Vader had felt anything down below, he had almost forgotten what it would feel like. So such bribery would not work! Vader was taking up again beyond the Galactic plane. All he could see was a dead Galaxy with a Sith skull ablaze above it. This was the final Sith legacy.

Such a thought now left Vader feeling as cold as the Galaxy that he saw. But perhaps he could persuade his Master the same way that he had been persuaded. This was the future he was seeing, not the present, after all, By the love of a simple, disabled child. Vader was ever the optimist. He decided to take a hand. 'Come, let me show you something!'

Vader took Palpatine to Bob Cratchett's house. To his little disable child, Tiny Tim. Tim looked at the Emperor of the Galaxy with his wide eyes and smiled, indeed laughed at him. 'Now, look, look at the soul of a simple young innocent boy. Is there nothing finer? Why not forget your plans of destruction and take pleasure in a young life instead?'

Sidious smiled. 'You're right, Vader. Completely right. Never mind my plans of conquest. Yes, the look of one disabled boy has obviously convinced me. I'll be good from now on!'

'That was a bit easier than I thought!' said Vader to himself.

Sidious then flipped over laughing, 'How stupid are you, Vader? Do you really think I am going to be persuaded by one little boy? I must kill millions of his sort every year.' Sidious looked over Tim with murderous but pleasurable intent. Sidious pointed at Tim's heart, and to Vader's horror caused it to burst out of Tim's chest, killing the boy.

'You've just killed Tiny Tim!' cried Vader in horror. 'No need for that, was there?' well that was it. Vader turned on his master, staying cold, but understanding some anger within him for Sidious's deed, switching on his lightsaber. It blurred and buzzed a bright red and Vader cut at the Emperor of the Galaxy. Sidious backed away in the furry of Vader's assault. He vanished and his soul hid himself in the stars of the Galaxy.

But one Sith lord can always sense and find another Sith lord. Vader searched for the Emperor throughout the stars and found him. The Emperor fired dark bolt after dark bolt of electricity after Vader. But it was to no avail. Vader clasped Sidious in his large arms. He bought the Emperor back to the present. He paralyzed the Emperor, then finding a large sun cluster one of the most unstable and explosive systems in the Galaxy and threw his former master right into the middle of the sun and saw his body explode in flame and dive into it.

Vader gasped in exhaustion and fright. Was he even going to survive? He knew he had done some bad things, under Sidious's instruction but was that an excuse? Perhaps he deserved to die. He flipped backwards and lost conscience...

Vader woke. He was in bed. It was Yuletide morning and snow was coming down outside. He looked out. Vader was in his old man's guise. Then he laughed, his grey beard bouncing up and down as he did so. Vader leapt out of bed. What had happened last night, had he managed to slay Palpatine? He wondered and realized that he had done so. He knew through the force that Sidious was no more.

Some bells were ringing, looking out he saw that the populus was looking unusually cheerful. Maybe some had heard something. Still, first thing! Vader contacted the Imperial fleet. He saw through his vid some officers looking at him nervously. 'Lord Vader what are your orders? Some of us have had heard rumours' one of them said to him.

Vader laughed. 'Yes, I have a message, and one that must be obeyed!' he looked stern. 'I order you all to take a holiday, what leave you can, go home and to enjoy yourselves and disband the fleet!' There was some stunned looks at this. 'I'm serious. Go out and have fun! It is Yuletide!' Before Vader switched of the vidcom he could hear sounds of celebration, rejoicing and cheering resounding throughout the ships.

They might be taking that a bit too far! Thought he. Still never mind, it's Yuletide. And it could be the finest Yuletide the Galaxy had seen for decades. News of Palpatines fall echoed around the Galaxy and celebrations were taking place. Firstly he sent a large sum of money to his employee, Bob Cratchett and an apology. He would be seeing the fellow later.

Then he sent a holmessage of good cheer to his children. He knew that they still wouldn't trust him. In fact, he saw the looks of disbelief on their faces as he announced his offer of truce and talks with them and the disbandment of the Imperial military. He then wished them all a 'Merry Yuletide! and enjoy your Cracke! (a bird similar to a goose eaten at Yuletide!)' and signed off.

Now, some might think that if Vader was going to be persuaded to been good by a few spirits then what was the point of all of the earlier chapters in the Star Wars story? Well, this author does take more care over plotlines than certain Hollywood plots that could be mentioned. He did need his children and there friends to survive because out in the Galaxy not all of the servants of the Emperor had been destroyed or wanted to have peace. It did take a year to root out many of these and to stabilize democracy and Vader needed the band of Rebels to do this.

At the moment, however, all of Vader's past ills were forgiven.

'Just how many people has he been responsible for killing?' asked Han Solo.

'Probably a few million. But he was under the Emperor's influence. It is the season of Forgiveness!'

'A good thing too, Luke!' said his sister a little skeptically.

But as it happened, the next year was a good one. Peace resounded throughout the Galaxy. Bells rang throughout the stars in celebrations. Democracy was restored and the Senate took power. The next Yuletide was particularly merry and joyful. The next few decades the Galaxy was restored to it's former peace and freedom and became known as the decades of great joy, no war after war here!

Young Tiny Tim was adopted by Anakin, Vader had taken his former name and under his tutelage Tiny Tim became happy and prosperous, indeed he later had a career as a powerful, well-respected Senator, a name for justice. His brother Fred ended up running an Inn which was the byword for merrymaking for miles around. Everyone loved and respected Anakin Skywalker whose name was one for joy, love, honour and mercy. And no more sith thoughts, he did remain impotent, can't quite have everything, but despite this he lived on in happiness till the end of this days which were very long.

And the Galaxy lived happily ever after in peace, joy and love.

The End

Author's note:

Well, fair enough, rather ridiculous you might be thinking. But it is Christmas. Or was when I wrote this. And in a way, it isn't as ridiculous as what actually happened in the films, in fact, this version might have more credence! Anyway, this was the final tale in this particular Galaxy, a genuine happy ending at the least. I hope you enjoyed the tale, Ham.


End file.
